Rose's Baby Blues
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Karina is forced to babysit her neighbor's 4 month old baby boy, when her parents invite them out to dinner. Not having the slightest clue about babies, She calls on Kotetsu to come and help her. As the night goes on she realizes not only that babies aren't as bad as she thought, but that her feelings for Kotetsu are much more real then she thought.


Ok so I got this idea the other night when I was babysitting my friend's baby girl. Unlike Karina, I know what to do with a baby. I just thought this would be funny. Hope you like it :))

Rose's Baby Blues.

Karina is forced to babysit her neighbor's 4 month old baby boy, when her parents invite them out to dinner. Not having the slightest clue about babies, She calls on Kotetsu to come and help her. As the night goes on she realizes not only that babies aren't as bad as she thought, but that her feelings for Kotetsu are much more real then she thought.

"Karina, remember to call someone if it gets to much for you to handle we'll be home as soon as possible" Her mother said, bending down to kiss her forhead.

I nodded slightly, stopping myself from rolling my eyes.

*How hard could taking care of a baby be? I mean I save the world over and over again.*

"We'll see you in a few hours" Her mother said as her father ushered her out the door.

Her neighbors, the Coasts, smiled at her, and Mrs. Coast leaned down to her.

"His bottles are all in the refrigerator, all you need to do is warm them a bit, diapers are upstairs in the changing table, and his pajamas are on the crib, I hope this won't be to much for you" She said smiling.

Karina looked up and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I've got it all under control!" She said.

Mrs. Coast nodded and let her husband escourt her out the door. Closing and locking it behind them, Karina let out a sigh. She looked over at the baby, currently sleeping in the basanet.

*Well if he stays that way there won't be much of a problem*

She flopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels on the TV. Coming to a stop on Hero Tv which was currently showing reruns of their latest fights, she stopped short of changing it. What if she got called away for a mission. What would she do then? Hopefully her parents would be able to cover for her.

She sighed again, flipping the channel to the music video channel, and settled into the couch.

Halfway through the second music video, she was interrupted by a terrible noise. A loud screeching noise, that made her cover her ears. She looked over at the baby, to see him flailing his arms around, and tears running from his eyes.

*Oh brother*

She leapt to her feet, and rushed over to the basanet, picking up the small child and cradling him in her arms.

"Shhhh, its ok" she cooed, "There's nothing to cry about, little one".

She rocked him back and forth, but that seemed to have no effect. She rushed into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle and putting it on the warmer. She continued to rock the child, until the bottle was luke warm. Testing it on her finger, like her mother showed her, she tried to stick it in the baby's mouth. It just shrieked louder and pushed it away.

Setting the bottle on the counter, she went up the steps to the baby's room and laid him on the changing table. Taking off his onesy, she slowly opened his diaper, eyes closed, afraid of what she might find. Opening one eye she found nothing and quickly clothed him back up.

*What else could be wrong?*

She rocked him, and walked him around the house, but nothing could cease his crying. Finally getting on her last nerve, she pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hello, Kaburagi residence, Kotetsu speaking" She heard him laugh into the reciever.

"I dont know whats so funny, but I need your help." She said into the phone, trying to rock the baby with one arm.

"Who's on the phone?" She heard a familliar voice. Barnaby.

"Oh never mind didn't realize you'd have company over.." She went to hang up.

"Wait, Blue Rose, what do you need help with" He asked, his voice serious now.

"A baby" She stated, waiting for him to start laughing.

But he didn't.

"A baby?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes a baby, so are you gonna help me or not?" She snapped.

"Is that what that awful sound is in the background, please tell me you haven't frozen him in anything" Kotetsu said, slight amusment could be heard in his voice.

"Not yet I haven't but if your not gonna help me..." she started.

"Wait, I'll be right over, where are you at?" He asked, and it sounded like he was rustling with clothing.

"House on the left of mine" She said and hung up, throwing the phone on the couch, as she turned her attention back to the baby, who was still screaming in her arms.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds, but had to atleast been 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Putting the baby back in the basanet, she looked out the peep hole on the door. She saw Kotetsu's hat, before she saw the rest of him. She unlocked the door and opened it, coming face to face with him. She felt her cheeks burn, and backed up.

"You called?" He said, an amused smile plastered on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, but stepped aside for him to come in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Why yes I did, I'm surprised you got here so fast, though" She said, as he walked over to the basanet.

"Yea well I wanted to make sure you didn't freeze him to death" He said looking in at the baby.

Her eye twitched, but she took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't freeze a defensless baby" She said, walking over to him.

He didn't say anything, but looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She frowned at him, and glared, daring him to say something.

He just shook his head and picked up the baby. It stopped crying immediatly and it took every ounce of her will to keep her jaw from dropping.

He smiled down at the baby, wiggling his finger over it's face. The baby giggled, and reached out to grab his finger.

"You just have to have a soft touch" He said matter-of-factly, and she just stared at him.

"I have a soft touch" she pouted.

"I'm sure you do, just not for children" He said, as he started walking around the house, with the giggling baby.

She didn't have any children of her own, how was she supposed to know what kind of soft touch she needed. She stared at his retreating back. He had a daughter of his own, thats why she called him, cause he would know what he was doing. Hopefully.

"Karina" She heard him say from the kitchen. She blushed immediatley hearing her name, not her hero name.

"Hm?" She asked, walking to the kitchen door.

"Can you warm up a bottle?" He asked turning to face her.

She felt her legs start to wobble. The smile that adorned his face now, was not one of teasing or amusment, but one of happiness. She felt her heart start to melt.

"Karina?" She heard him say again.

"Oh! Yes! Of course" She said, blushing profusely, as she rushed to the bottle warmer.

Fumbling with the bottle, she finally managed to get it into the warmer. Glancing over at Kotetsu, she saw he was looking at her with curiousity. She felt her face burn again, and she snatched up the bottle. Testing it on her finger, she handed it to Kotetsu.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm surprised you knew to check it on your finger" He said before placing the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"I'm not completely useless you know" she snapped.

"Never said you were" he stated, turning his back to her.

She stared at his back, before stalking out of the room, into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Before long, Kotetsu was standing infront of her. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You can burp him" He said handing the baby to her.

She stared at him, in shock, but took the baby.

"But I don't..." She started.

He sat next to her.

"I'll show you" He said, placing the baby on her shoulder, with a towel underneath his chin.

She jerked slightyly when his hands passed against her, and closed her eyes.

*Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I've never even been alone with him before, but I called him up with out a second thought. I'm so stupid*

"Karina, you can open your eyes, he's not gonna bite you" Kotetsu said, amused once again.

*He's not the one I want to bite me*

Her eyes widened at the thought, and a thick red blush covered her face.

"Karina are you ok?" He asked, reaching to feel her forehead.

She leaned back, away from his approaching hand.

"I'm fine, Im just nervous" She stated, giving him a big smile.

*About more then just the baby*

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her, but grabbed her hand.

"Wait! What are you..!" she quickly shut her mouth, as he placed it on the baby's back.

"Pat him here, til he burps, shouldn't take too much" He said, realizing her hand, with a big amused smile.

She scowled inwardly, but did as she was told and started to pat the baby. He wasn't too bad, now that he stopped screaming bloody murder.

Sooner rather then later, to Karina's relief, the baby burped, but didn't spit up any of the bottle. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and looked at Kotetsu, who was smiling proudly.

"See was that so bad?" He asked.

"No I guess it wasn't" She said, smiling back at him.

She saw a small blush creap onto his cheeks before he turned his head.

"Glad to hear it, looks like you won't be needing me anymore" he said suddenly.

She frowned and grabbed his arm as he went to stand up.

"Don't leave yet, I don't know if he'll start screaming again" she whispered.

He looked over at her and sighed.

"Alright I'll stick around" he finally said, but he didn't sound upset about it.

He took the towel from her shoulder and placed the baby in her arms, like he had been holding him earlier.

"Its comfier that way" He said, and she was suddenly aware of how close he was to her.

She stiffened, as he reached across her and grabbed the remote. He settled into the couch, throwing his around around the back of her, resting on the couch.

"You were watching music videos? Such rubbish" he said, turning the channel.

"Hey now! I bet its much better then anything you watch" She snapped.

"I don't really watch much tv but if I did, it defiently wouldn't be music videos" he said, grinning at her.

She glared at him, and turned back to the Tv.

"Well there's nothing else good on" She muttered.

"I'll agree to that" He said, echoing her tone.

Eventually he just turned it back to music videos, muttering under his breath. but Karina couldn't hear him.

The baby started moving in her arms, and she looked down. His face was all scrunched up. Before she could say anything he let out an ear piercing wail. Karina's eyes twitched, and she handed him to Kotetsu, who looked from her to the baby, then shook his head. Cradling the screaming baby in one hand, he took Karina's hand and pulled her upstairs, against her protests.

"Come now, Karina your a smart girl, you should have been able to put two and two together." He said, placing the baby on the changing table.

Karina shivered in horror.

"Yea well I was hoping you'd take care of it" She said, scratching the back of her head, giving him a smile.

"Oh no, this is all you" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her infront of him.

Standing behind her, to trap her from running away, and to help show her, he point to the diaper. She looked up at him, and then back down to the baby, and undid the onsey, and slowly opened the diaper. To her great dismay, there was a suprise waiting for her this time. She held her breath, to keep from puking and turned her head to the side.

"The faster you do this, the faster your done" He said, handing her a wipe.

She growled, and said soemthing inappropriate under her breath, before attending to the baby.

~A few minutes later, and a sick stomach~

Karina carried the now quiet, clean, and pajamed baby down the stairs, Kotetsu following behind her.

Sitting carefully on the couch, she felt Kotetsu awkwardly standing behind the couch.

"Are you going to sit?" She asked?

He practically jumped over the couch and settled next to her.

"Kotetsu!" She shrieked!

"Sorry couldn't help myself" He snuggled in closer to her, her face getting extremely hot, "I like when you say my name" he murmured.

Her eyes widened and she directed her look to the ceiling, saying nothing.

After a while, she felt him put his hand on her leg, she stiffened slightly, then relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder. Her eye lids started to drift close, and she fell asleep, smelling a warm smell of sandalwood and soap.

"Karina!" It was her mother's voice that awoke her from her dream.

She opened one eye then the other. She had fallen asleep on her neighbor's couch. Shesat up quickly, but Kotetsu was no where in sight.

*Did I dream it all?*

"Was he good for you?" Mrs. Coast asked, lifting the sleeping bundle out of the basanet.

"Yes he was" Karina said with a sleepy smile.

"Sorry to have stayed out so late, hun, lets get you home and to bed" Her mother said, as Karina got up off the couch.

Grabbing all her belongings she followed her parents to her house, in a daze.

"Karina, darling, would you like any tea before bed?" Her mother asked, as she started her trek up the stairs.

"No I'm fine, goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" she heard her parents say in return, before she shut her door.

Dropping her stuff as she crossed the room, she slowly changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers.

In the distance she heard her phone vibrate on her dresser. Reaching out from under her blanket, she searched around for it, finally grabbing it and opening it, the light blinding her for a few seconds.

Tiger: I take it you are home now?

She smiled at the text.

Rose: So you were actually there, I wasn't dreaming?

Tiger: I don't know why I'd be in your dreams, but no I was actually there.

She giggled slightly. Silly men.

Rose: I don't why you'd be in them either. But thank you for helping me. I don't think I could have survived the night.

Tiger: Anytime, hun. I'm only a phone call away. ;)

She smiled really big at this last text.

Rose: I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

She didn't get to reply to what he sent next, for she was already fast asleep, with a smile adorning her face, as she dreampt of a future of herself chasing after a baby that looked a lot like Kotetsu.


End file.
